Eddy Gordo
Eduardo "Eddy" Gordo is a Capoeira fighter and master in the Tekken series of fighting games. He made his debut in Tekken 3 and has returned for all subsequent instalments, although he had to be bought for some G's in Tekken 5. He learned Capoeira from his master which is Christie Monteiro's grandfather, her gf's grand-papi. Gordo serves the Mishima Corporation and their vast empire. Biography Eddy was born into one of the richest of the rich families in Brazil. Ever since he was a small punk, he dreamed of taking over the family business, something that never really happened. He was well-liked in his hometown because he was a hard worker but never treated others as his equals, he was of a lot higher social status after all. One day, when Eddy came home from school he found out that his father was dying from a serious food poisoning. He recalled that his father had been unusually nervous and fearful in recent weeks, shoving strong signs of paranoia. Eddy's father was working to destroy a drug business in Brazil at the time. His untimely death occurred just when he had obtained enough evidence to put the kingpins away for good as he was assassinated. In his last breaths, however, the father told Eddy: "Now is not the right time to fight. Falsely admit to the crime and hide in prison. Only there will you be safe". Eddy went along with his father's last wish and words and the rich student went from a life of luxury to incarceration due to the murder of his father. Prison life was like the Never Never Land and not a day went by that Eddy didn't vow to get even with his father's killers. One day during a prison riot, he watched an old fossil with great powers fight using a technique called the Capoeira. After nicely asking the old man to train him, the old man complied and for many years Eddy practised the fighting style in his jail cell until he became a master of Capoeira himself and could use it as a lethal weapon. Upon his release from prison, Eddy heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and the Mishima Corporation in the United States of America. He decided to enter the tournament, believing he could persuade the Mishimas to help him seek his long-awaited revenge. Gordo fought pretty well in the KoIF, but lost in the sixth round to JACK (Paul Phoenix in the original timeline). After the tournament ended, a white Street Limousine is seen rolling up to the Mishima Mansion. The time was 8 PM, Eddy looks out of his window anxiously. After having some tea and a long chat with Heihachi Mishima, the Mishima Corp.'s founder, Eddy asks him about the drug lords who took his father's life and to his surprise, Heihachi seems to know quite a lot about them. However, all of that turns out to be pure BS in order to win Gordo on his side to help him with his wicked plans in the Corp. and so Heihachi points his magical index finger to a photograph of Daiko Mishima, his son, and claims that he was the boss of those Brazilian drug lords and that he ordered his father's death. Gordo now swears that he knows what he must do. Although Gordo was a playable character in Tekken 4, he wasn't an actual participant of Mishima's fourth tournament. It was implied that Eddy has disappeared during the fourth tournament to seek vengeance, or should we say 'revengeance' against the persons responsible for the death of his father, especially Daiko Mishima. His first girlfriend and also the granddaughter of his master back in prison, Christie Monteiro, entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to find Eddy, as this was the only clue that could lead her to him. Christie soon finds out that all of that fighting in the tournament was for nothing as Gordo never competed in the 4th tournament. A few years later, Eddy's master was about to be freed from prison after a long incarceration. Eddy went to the prison to meet his master but found out that he was all ill and suffered from some cases of dementia. Upon taking his master to a hospital, Eddy was told by the docs that his master had an incurable illness and had less than six months to live. However, it may be possible to discover a cure if they had access to the technology and resources of the Mishima Corp. Several days later, Eddy decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 with Christie and convince Heihachi to get him a cure (unknown to them however was that Heihachi was no longer the leader of the Corporation). Nevertheless, Lee Carla, Heihachi's adopted son and the Corp.'s second-in-command was able to provide Christie and Eddy with a cure for their granddaddy and master. The two are later seen sitting outside of an operating room, praying to some imaginary deities. The light on top of the door which says 'operating' goes off and makes a beep. The scene changes. Eddy and Christie are then seen outside, training. Eddy's master and Christie's grandpa then arrives, and suddenly interrupts the session with some weed and Latino music, leaving Eddy and Christie to get all high (grades on their finals, lol) with the old fool and break-dance to some music. Unfortunately, thanks to his master taking some more drugs after coming from the hospital he was once again hit with a serious illness and needs another cure from the Mishima Corp. labs. At the conclusion of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 when Heihachi retook the Corporation, Eddy spoke with him. Heihachi was no Lee Carla and instead of giving Eddy the cure for free, he only offered to lend him his money and resources to save his master's life if Eddy joined the Tekken Force. Eddy gladly joins the Tekken Force, and he is involved with a number of military operations just as the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 and the hunt for Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama approaches. Still being hungry and Hungary for revenge, Eddy plans on finally exacting revenge on Daiko for murdering his father. After he'd taken out a crowd of guards assigned to protect Daiko at his base, Gordo finds out that Daiko was in fact not hiding at his base and it was unknown where his as was currently hidden. Gordo soon gave up hope for a while, but found out he may get some answers as to where the hell Daiko is from his daughters. Eddy soon challenges Xiaoyu Mishima, the daughter he suggests knows where Daiko is to a fight. After knocking her cute lil' ass down, Eddy bends down and shakes her by the shoulder, demanding to know where the heck Daiko is. She gives him a note, which only contains the words: "Lol, nope" and a rather kinky picture of herself. Furious, Eddy discovers that Xiaoyu is escaping while he is staring at the note. He angrily crumbles her note and throws it on the ground while Xiaoyu yells back to him that she has no idea where her father is. Eddy mummers and mumbles "dam it!" under his breath. Powers and abilities Eddy is a rather tricky individual that has more technicality than he lets on and less durability than it is expected. While he appears to be a beginner-friendly type a' guy, Eddy has to be played in a very unpredictable way, like a dam fiddle. With his fast strikes, legs, and two main stances that start his aggressive mix-up capabilities, Eddy can become a very formidable opponent if he is not figured out and he usually isn't. Eddy is a easy to pick up and on, but a hard to master fighter, with an emphasis on how creative the player can be on offence and defence. Eddy fights using only Capoeira, the Brazilian art of combat that combines elements of martial arts, sports, gymnastics and music. Lots and lots of music. Eddy can also headbutt back at Heihachi if the latter tries any rough stuff. Personality and traits Eddy seems to be a very loyal person, going out of his way to repay the kindness offered to him by the Capoeria master aka Christie's father back in prison. He is also pretty loyal to the Mishima Corporation and grateful for the fact that they saved his master's life, twice. However, Eddy can be quite brash and arrogant thanks to his spoiled upbringing, but that doesn't really make him a bad person. For some reason he has a feud with the Williams sisters thanks to his bad treatment of them. Trivia *Eddy is considered a master of Capoeira as the default colour of his cords is white. *Tiger Jackson, a big fan of Eddy Gordo, also trains Capoeira just like his idol does. It is also known that Eddy trained Jackson once during the events of Tekken 4. *Gordo, in Portuguese and Spanish means "fat", however, Eddy is not fat at all. *A lot of Christie Monteiro's arcade endings are the same as Eddy's. *Eddy was once mentioned in the Heavens by Lord Gait, who said that he will welcome his ascendance when he dies. Unfortunately, Gait will not see Eddy's arrival to the Heavens at all, mostly due to suffering in Heaven's jail thanks to Cetrion. *The word "Faisca" is written on the chest of his Brazilian outfit. Faisca means speed or spark. *Eddy Gordo's alternative costume in Tekken 3 is actually Tiger Jackson. *Eddy fought Great Marduk and Raven in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. *Eddy's sub-bosses are Daiko Mishima and Christie Monteiro in Tekken 5. *Eddy likes to slap Nina Williams or Anna around, making his relationship with them in the Mishima Corporation poor. *In Tekken 6 Eddy can be customised to resemble his homeboi: Tiger Jackson. *In the Scenario Campaign mode of 6'', Eddy is shown in a cutscene with Nina and Lee Carla after Lars Alexandersson attacked the lab where Alisa Bosconovitch was in. Eddy tells Carla to tell Heihachi Mishima over the phone that he'll continue to serve the Corp. and its force for saving his master's life. **Also, in the said mode, Eddy serves as the boss of the Tekken Force's 4th Special Operational Base stage. *Christie was actually kind of disappointed when she learned that Eddy worked for the Mishima Corp. but was nonetheless happy that his affiliation to the group saved her granddaddy's life. *Eddy appears in ''The King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament where he is paired up with Baek Doo San and they take on the drunken martial arts trainer Bo' Rai Cho and an Indo-Aryan warrior Kai. Gallery Eddy.jpg|Eddy looks at you from the corner of his eye. Eddi_Gordo.png|Eddy in Tekken 7. Eddi_Takken_3.jpg|Eddy in some purple outfit in Tekken 3. Gordo_Tekken_5.jpg|Gordo's full body shot in Tekken 5. Gordo_&_his_close.jpg|Gordo and his clothes on a mannequin. Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Brazilians Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Son of a Boss Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Military Personnel Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artist